


You Were Always Right

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Break Up, F/M, Freedom, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: At the end of the day the decision was easy. It was obvious in every way she approached it, she needed to leave. She had to find someone who was worth her effort, someone who didn't break all her promises. In doing so she found her voice, something that she will never lose again.
Relationships: Leah Price/Lysander Winters, Leah Price/Oath Daniels
Kudos: 1





	You Were Always Right

“Leah please- I didn’t mean-”

“You’re right.”

“What…?”

“I couldn’t fix you.”

“You never could if you tried, it’s not your place-“

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have tried to. Is your pride what you’re concerned about? Is ‘you’re right’ really what you wanna hear right now? Well you’re right, I should’ve walked away faster.”

“Le- that’s- that isn’t what- I didn’t- I-”

“Should’ve known you would only break my heart after I was already in love.”

The panicked look on Oath’s face grew into shock as Leah turned, she wasn’t crying. The normally emotional Leah that he knew was gone, her packing had paused. Eyes shifting down as he felt himself walk forward, _love_. She _loved_ him. “I… Leah… you know I didn’t mean… I was stressed because of my father… I… please…”

“You’re right, you aren’t good enough.”

His eyes widened immediately as he heard her voice again. Never did he think he would hear those words from Leah. Anyone else he would expect that from, but her… she never raised her voice… her patience with him was unmatched… until now it seemed. Shame dripped into his features as he stepped forward to touch her cheek, her flinching the only thing that stopped him from bending down to kiss her. “Baby bird…”

“I kissed your scars, even after you hurt me. I held your hand, even when you fucking burned me.” Suddenly her eyes moved back to meet his, shoving his hand away. Her eyes suddenly devoid of color as she began to move things back into her bag.

Oath paled again at the mention of how he hurt her, all things that his father had forced… “You know that I didn’t have a choice- Loki can’t know about us- if he did he would-”

“Do you know how embarrassing that was? To stay with somebody who hates you because, you hope things get better? You hope that love can turn a monster into a man?” Suddenly that energy that Leah had fizzled away with those questions, her eyes filled with stubborn tears as she stared into Oath.

“I… I don’t hate you I could- I could _never_ hate you… and I… I know I’m a monster…” His voice softened as the image of Leah clutching her chest reentered his thoughts. The nights she needed to sleep in a separate room because all she could think of when she was near him was what he put her through. The psychological torture… the burns on her back… “I love you…”

Taking a shaky breath Leah slid the ring off her thumb, the topaz jewel that he had given her as a promise. A promise that he would take care of her, one that had been broken a hundred times over. “But it doesn’t and it won’t because you’re beyond repair…” Carefully she held the ring out, dropping it into his hand.

Oath flinched as the ring hit his skin, there wasn’t anything he could do- she was giving up on them- desperately his mind ran through all of the scenarios. He- he could- he could change, he had too-

“But there’s still someone for me somewhere, who will treat me so nice you’ll wish that you did.”

Suddenly his thoughts stopped, his eyes instantly narrowing at her. Someone else. _Lysander_. Her childhood friend. He knew she- who was he kidding, it was always him. “Fine. Go, I’m _sure_ they’ll want used goods. You _need_ me, you will always _need_ me. There isn’t any getting rid of me Leah, you’ll be back.”

Grabbing her things Leah scoffed, her heart pounding as she moved to the door. Tears she had managed to hold in this long finally slid down her cheeks, that made her stop. She wasn’t done. Opening the door she looked back at Oath. Years ago she had left the safety of her home… she had taken a chance on him. They had wanted the same things then… they had wanted love. “For someone so smart you’re so really fucking stupid to think I’m really that dumb… I love you, but I’m done.” As soon as she had finished she left. The door closing behind her felt as though she was finally free. Not waiting a moment more her wings appeared and lifted her into the sky.

She was going home. For good.


End file.
